farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Notes
There are many different notes that can be found scattered around Kyrat in ''Far Cry 4''. While not all of them are significant, some notes can be found that recount the many experiences of the people of Kyrat, as well as notes that give background information on people and places in Kyrat. Cpl. Satish Nath * Dear Brother, It's good to hear from you! I realize things are strained between us. Of course I will meet you but we must be discreet, De Pleur has made me a corporal, I can't be seen with you. I know a safe place, a cave not far from the Tea Factory. I'll meet you there on Tuesday night. Your Brother - Satish ''(Located inside the Tiger Den at the coordinates X:314.9, Y:462.1). * ''Seven Pounds of Flesh. Noore reported that there were seven pounds missing from the last opium shipment. That seven pounds went missing between leaving the Tea Factory, and leaving this warehouse. I will be generous and give you 24 hours to return it to me, no questions asked. If I do not get my seven pounds back, i will take seven pounds from something that you hold precious. I'll be at the island. - Cpl. Satish Nath ''(located at the coordinates X:329.4, Y:432.2, near the doorway). * ''My apologies. Since Satish and his men took over the island on the lake I fear that my time here at the ghat is over. He is now one of De Pleur's men, forsaking the Nath family name.I will seek refuge in Banapur where I can continue my life's work without fear of death. Please do not bring your loved ones to this ghat. ''(located at the coordinates X:367.1, Y:471.3) * ''My old friend. I heard from the men at the Tea Factory that your last crop was 20% over the expected yield. I've included an extra few grams as your payment, this batch is 'Ocean Breeze; I'm told Noore's new chemist is working wonders with this year's opium crop. I told you this would be more rewarding than growing miserable tea plants for my father. I just wish you hadn't fought me to begin with. - Cpl. Satish Nath (located at the coordinates X:346.4, Y:421.4, on top of a stool on the porch of the house). Daniel * ''History repeats itself. Different place. Different times. Same bullish methods. Pagan Min's use or brute force is an echo of various dictators throughout History, and his coup has been successful when it comes to subduing innocent and harmless citizens from Kyrat. But I hear that forces are rebelling, and this his reign is already in jeopardy. We'll see what come out of this strong rumor... - Daniel, special reporter in Kyrat ''(located at the coordinates X:763.9, Y:808.8, on a rock among the ruins) Kill or Be Killed Notes = Note: These notes can only be found during the mission Kill or Be Killed = * ''Archaeologists's Report: Caverns? Sept 28th. I am seeing repeating mentions of a cavern or cave in these scrolls: kandara, valaga, and guhazaya. The etymology of these words leads me to suspect that there is a cavern hidden behind the monastery, created to house something of note, perhaps to protect it even. I need to study the scrolls to find a possible access point within the monastery itself. ''(located at the coordinates X:476.7, Y:892.7, on a table inside the building). * ''R. A. Notice: Restricted Access. Security clearance level 3 is required to access Site Charlie. Unless you have been briefed on the operation inside the monastery you shouldn't even be reading this notice. Anyone found inside the site without requisite credentials will be terminated. ''(located at the coordinates X:476, Y:892.7, to the right of the doorway). * ''Archaeologist's Report: The Bell? August 6th. Having progressed further into the caverns beyond the monastery we've discovered what I think might be a reconstruction of one of the 'Bells of Englightenment' that mentioned in some of the Shangri-La texts. The markings differentiate it from those found in the Bell Towers of Banashur across Kyrat. ''(located at the coordinates X:476.7, Y:892.7, underneath the bell). Durgesh *''Bird Eaters - The cage has no locked door but the Rakhasas are waiting for you. The spider's venom stings stronger when they are close. Don't leave your cage little bird. Stay low and out of sight if you must. But don't look down. (located at the coordinates X:871.9, Y:563.5, in a cell to the right of Ajay's) *''Jayesh and I have found a way to climb down the face of the mountain. All we need is to find a hook and rope so we can grapple down from a ledge. I feel myself slipping, we need to leave tonight before this place takes any more of us. We will wait until night and hope that we can sneak past the demons in the halls. (located at the coordinates X:874.0, Y:559.7, inside of the empty cell across from Ajay's) *''Jayesh and I continue our escape into the South. We managed to cross King's bridge last night under cover of darkness by jumping into the river below. We had to head North from the river before passing too close to Shanath. Word will surely be out of our escape by now among the Royal Army, we need to find some Golden Path faces tomorrow. For now we'll take sanctuary here for the night. After the horrors of Durgesh, sleeping with a few skeletons is pleasant company. (coordinates X:450.1, Y:669.5, in a cave) Lonesome Planet * Lonesome Planet Kyrat #1 - History and Population. Kyrat's ethnic diversity was fueled by its colorful history. Migration from India and Tibet had continued until the government decided to close all borders. Nomads are an exception in the ethnic landscape. This "native" population of Kyrat have traditionally been despised by the Kyrati administration. Nomads are often subjected to oppression and executions by the local army. ''(located at the coordinates X:388.5, Y:362.0, inside the tent on a cabinet). * ''Lonesome Planet Kyrat #4 - Shamnism and Dhamis. Shamanism is now very rare in Kyrat, but is still practised in certain corners of the country, in locations locally known as Ashrams. The witch doctors, known as Dhamis, act as mediators between the spirit world and the material world. In Kyrat, attacks by different types of spirits are believed to be common cause of illness. The ritual often involves the sacrifice of a rooster or a black goat, depending on the affliction. (located at the coordinates X:541.3, Y:451.4, on the steps). * Lonesome Planet #9 - Kyrati Hotels and Hospitality. Kyrati hospitality is legendary. As a foreigner, despite the sore economic condition of most Kyrati people, you will often find yourself invited to sleep in their houses. This is because an ancient Kyrati belief assumes that each guest carries the light of Banashur and must be revered as such. Editor's note: THIS ENTRY IS BULLSHIT! I'M SLEEPING IN A FUCKING CAVE! ''(located at the coordinates X:597.3, Y724.9, inside the cave). * ''Lonesome Planet #10 - Editor's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this guide as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Kyrat is a land of savage beauty. I don't know any other country for which this description would fit better. I am not sure these notes will ever make it to the press. I have been spotted by Min's spies. They know what I do.If they ever found out about my location, they will likely send me to Durgesh,or worse. I think I will be safe with the sherpa. ''(located at the coordinates X:782.5, Y722.0, inside the tent). King Min's Wisdom * ''Pagan Min's Wisdom #3 - "All Royal soldiers are servants of the people. Respect their noble sacrifice and honor their every request." May Pagan's Light Shine Upon You All. * Pagan Min's Wisdom #5 - "To trust in your King is to have the sure-footedness of the mountain goat the cliff." May Pagan's Light Shine Upon You All. (394.1, 656.5) * Pagan Min's Wisdom #6 - "It is better to die in service of the King's Will, for to die in the service of another is fraught with shame - King Pagan Min" May Pagan's Light Shine Upon You All * Pagan Min's Wisdom #8 - "''To destroy is to create anew. One cannot create a functioning society on an unstable foundation." * ''Pagan Min Wisdom #10 - "The definition of insanity is: repeating the same action ad nauseum, and expecting the results to differ. That is crazy" May Pagan's Light Shine Upon You All (822.8, 749.7) Rules of Yalung-Pantha Rule #1 : You shall not talk about Yalung-Pantha Rule #2 : A black rooster will be sacrificed for every initianate Rule #3 : If this is your first night at Yalung-Pantha, you must give blood to Yalung Rule #4 : During our meetings, we only speak in the language of Yalung Rule #5 : Weekly membership fees should be deposited in the chests Rule #6 : Formal attire is required (X: 369.5, Y:697.1) S.I.S.P Field Notes * Hi, So as we discussed here's the goodwill payment. The film crew arrives next week, I'm still putting together the plan so I'll give you the exact details closer to the time, I'm going to keep them away from any real trouble, although they asked me to get them into Shanath Arena to watch a fight. Make sure that all of your guys know that I'll be moving around the area with three Americans, and NOT to spread the word any further up the chain. I don't want to risk pissing off Noore, or worse Pagan - NK ''(located at the coordinates X:476.4, Y:682.5, on the top floor of the bell tower). * ''I'm taking a small American film crew around Kyrat, they are filming a documentary and I hoped I could bring them to your Ashram to see one of your ceremonies, they are looking to capture the 'mystical side of Kyrat', a little tea ceremony? It's dangerous, they have no permits and the Army do not know they are here filming, but they pay very well, and in US dollars or Rupees, your choice - NK (''located at the coordinates X:425.3, Y;673.6, near the doorway). * ''Ben, Matt, and I made it across the Kyrat border with our camera gear intact. It's been an intense journey so far. I know you were worried about me out here but our guide is bribing our way through the army checkpoints like it's nothing. Tonight we're going to visit a real Dhami shaman. I'll make sure Ben doesn't get too high! This is going to be our best 'Strangers in Strange Places' capsule yet. This place is beautiful, I wish you could be here with me right now. Love you, xoxoxo - JC ''(located at the coordinates X:424.4, Y:702.1, near the pier). * ''Yo Ben, Dude - I don't know what was in that Shaman's tea last night, but man you were fucked up! Speaking in tongues, dancing around a fire, throwing up like crazy. The footage is gold! We tried but we couldn't wake you up! JC and I are going to get some b-roll at the waterfall. You need to pull yourself together, tonight is the big one, I think we're going to Shanath to an Arena fight. Fuck man, 'Strangers in Strange Places' is going to blow up - Matt ''(located at the coordinates X:463.5, Y:622.4, on top of a table). * ''Holy fucking shit. I woke up this morning and everyone was gone, I don't know what happened. I just remember drinking the sharman's tea then everything was fucked. Some guys with guns, they looked like the Army in blue, came to the cabin this morning. I hid, didn't understand a word they said. FUCK FUCK FUCK, where are Ben and Matt!!!?! I think I'm in to deep this time, I have zero cell reception, and I don't remember the way back to the cabin. ''(located at the coordinates X:424.5, Y:719.4, surrounded by skeletons in the small cave). * ''Bishal, we captured two of the Americans with the poacher, one of them is still missing. He will be dead by now, these idiots couldn't survive five minutes alone out here. I sent the prisoners South to Noore at Shanath, their camera equipment and everything they had filmed I have sent North to Yuma. Strangers in Strange Places, ha! They are going to wish they never left Williamsburg. (located at the coordinates X:423.6, Y:648.6, at Rochan Brick Co. Payroll, inside the house sitting atop a pile of drugs). Sunny and Prem * Prem, I still can't believe our luck. I have some buddies further south who can shift this kind of product, he tells me that we're looking at a million rupees street value. Millionaires brother! This is our ticket out of this shithole - Sunny (located at the coordinates X:355.6, Y:673.3, inside a small shed). * Brother! I cannot believe our luck. Finally, we will leave this hellhole and be able to spend our money. But first, I'm going to see Roshini, I know you don't approve but I'm in love and I'm going to take her with us to Patna. I'll meet you at the storage place later - Sunny ''(located at the coordinates X:367.4, Y:618.4, on a table at the front of the house). * ''Roshini, I know that this letter is against the house rules, but I couldn't speak with the Army gaandus around us. I want to take you away from this place, I have money now, enough to get us across the border, I have friends in Patna, I can get us a small place, find work, I can put you through school. I'll be back next week, think about it please - Sunny X ''(located at the coordinates X:372.6, Y:652.0, inside the building on the second floor, on a small table). * ''Sunny, Prem, Today, the most ruthless members of the Royal Army have paid a visit, asking questions about my most recent customers. I tried to resist, I swear to Banashur, I tried. But all men have a breaking point. They know who you are, and they are looking for you. I am truly sorry. You must hide and never come back to the village. There is nothing good here for you anymore. Good luck, my dear friends, and again - I am truly sorry - Bibek ''(located at the coordinates X:332.7, Y:706.7, in front of the statue of Kyra) * ''After applying a little pressure to the locals, it sounds like shipment is probably in the hands of two brothers called Sunny and Prem. They've been seen spending a lot of money in the area, especially the younger one Sunny, who has been spending a lot of time at the brothel up the road. I'll go and speak with Roshini and get her to tell us when Sunny is next paying them a visit - Bishal ''(located at the coordinates X:382.7, Y:622.6, on a shelf at the back of the garage). * ''Nabin, word's out that the Royal Army are looking for Sunny and Prem, they've taken over Bibek's garage, if you see Prem in here drowning his sorrows again do the smart thing and tell the Army - ''Sirjan (located at the coordinates X:366.8, Y:634.9, inside the bar, on top of the counter) Written by Paul De Pleur * ''Sgt. Misra, I'll be leaving again soon for a few weeks, it's unfortunate timing with the terrorists' movement around Banapur. Make sure that mortar I sent you is properly installed. The terraces are a key outpost for us and I want to reward your hard work so send me the names of your top guys and they'll be on the list for my going away party at the City of Pain. 'Turn down the self-destructive behaviour. Turn up the positive life choices.' - Paul De Pleur (located at the coordinates X:393.1, Y:328.2, inside the main building of the Kyra Tea Terraces Outpost). * ''Noore, Apparently, a sheep of your flock is fleecing you, the shepherd herself! One of my men found a few grams of blue smack on a junkie, they tell me it's all the rage in your neck of the woods. Problem is, it's being made behind your back, isn't it? I'll keep this between us, for now. Just let me know if you need a hand keeping your sheep in line. 'Get real with yourself about life and everybody in it' - Paul De Pleur ''(located at the coordinates X:397.5, Y:604.1, inside the house on the lowest perch, on top of a cabinet near the doorway) Yogi and Reggie = Note: The note below can only be found during the Yogi and Reggie mission The Burning Forest = * ''Hot Rocks. Ajay, Our brave pioneer on another psychopharmaceutical spiritual awakening. This syringe, Hot Rocks as we've called it, should create a fortress around your mind, granting impunity from the neurological stimuli that shackles our potentiality (Yogi - it won't hurt now but it might sting tomorrow). We took your paraphernalia again, all part of the experiment I'm afraid, you'll get it all back at the end don't worry. - Reggie '' = Note: The note below can only be found during the Yogi and Reggie mission Naked & Screaming = * Hubbly Bubbly. Ajay, Reggie took a bit too much of this one himself. He’s currently curled up on the floor muttering about that one armed trombone player and the cows. All I can say is good luck feller, sure you’ll be lovely jubbly. We’ll be waiting for you with all your guns as per. - Yogi ru:Записки Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Collectibles